Figured You Out
by ronsbabiesmomma
Summary: Ginny was tired of it. What she once had loved him for had changed him...


Ginny sat in the pub, a cigarette in her hand, she took a long drag and blew it up into the air. He walked in. She smiled and stubbed the cigarette out. "What took you so long?" She smiled, grabbing him by the shirt and kissing him.

_I like your pants around your feet I like the dirt that's on your knees And I like the way you still say please While you're looking up at me You're like my favorite damn disease _

She was in bed with him again, she didn't mean for this to happen. They were just supposed to talk, but damn it she couldn't help but get wrapped up when she was with him, the past flowed back so damn easily. She kicked the covers off of her and got dressed quickly before he could wake up._And I love the places that we go And I love the people that you know And I love the way you can't say no Too many long lines in a row I love the powder on your nose _

They had met at a club, one of those trendy places Muggles celebrities go to. She hadn't recognized him at first, he was surrounded by people. At first she thought he might have been a rock star. He was devilishly handsome, blonde hair and eyes like ice. Something about him seemed so familiar, and warm.

_Ooooh And now I know who you are It wasn't that hard Just to figure you out And now I know who you are It wasn't that hard Just to figure you out _

Draco Malfoy was fantastic. At everything, a fantastic lover, listener, he had inherited the Manor… everything about him oozed suave and class. So it was easy for Ginny to saunter over to him that night, to flirt and to go home with him. She never realized that was the beginning of a downward spiral that never ended.

_I like the freckles on your chest And I like the way you like me best And I like the way you're not impressed, While you put me to the test I like the wine stains on your dress _

When they first started dating… if you could call it that. They didn't go out much, it never occurred to Ginny that Draco was ashamed of her. They just simply had a better time at home. Listening to the radio, dancing around the kitchen, cooking for each other… and usually making love. Ginny treated him like he was no one special, because he wasn't. He was simply Draco, and he loved that about her. Or so she thought…

_And I love the way you pass the check And I love the good times that you wreck And I love your lack of self respect While you're passed out on the deck I love my hands around your neck _

When they did go out on the rare occasion Draco insisted on paying for it. Ginny usually hated that but learned to give in and let him do it. It would usually lead to an argument later that night though, then make up sex. Their relationship was a very strange one, but also very predictable._And I hate the places that we go And I hate the people that you know And I hate the way you can't say no Too many long lines in a row I hate the powder on your nose _

The more Ginny learned about Draco the more she didn't like it. He had an image to uphold so every weekend he'd go out clubbing, like he had been the night they met. He was supposed to be some high class aristocrat but acted more like some snobby socialite. Ginny hated it… but at the same time, that's what she had fallen in love with._ And now I know who you are It wasn't that hard Just to figure you out And now I know who you are It wasn't that hard Just to figure you out _

She left him on a Saturday night. This time for good. He was out partying again and there had been something in the paper from last weekend. There was a big picture of him all over another girl. She knew it was a part of the lifestyle. She knew he didn't really mean it, but it didn't mean it hurt less. She had simply asked him to stay home that Saturday. To be with her, prove he still loved her. He had laughed in her face so she packed her bags. She was going back to the Burrow. This had happened a lot before but this time it was just a little bit different. Ginny was tired of it. Tired of the lifestyle, tired of his excuses. I guess every relationship has to go sour at some point. Ginny sighed and Apparated back to the Burrow with her bags.

_And now I know who you are It wasn't that hard Just to figure you out And now I know who you are It wasn't that hard Just to figure you out

* * *

_

The song is Figured You Out by Nickelback


End file.
